The Plate in the Teeth
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: What happens when Parker has to go for a trip to the orthodontist and Sweets has to take him? Sweets/Parker/Christine fluff. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay so this story is a bit random but hopefully will be full of Sweets, Parker and Christine Fluff. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Sweets I need to talk with you, you know man to man," cries Parker Booth as he runs towards me looking slightly traumatised. I was yet again over at Parker and Christine's house looking after them. It was 3:00pm on a Friday afternoon during the school holidays so I was wondering why Parker might want a man to man conversation.<p>

"Yeah Parker what's up?" I ask as the young boy runs and plops down on the sofa. I prided myself on being relatable to the children. Who wanted a serious adult babysitter, no kids that I knew.

Parker shakes his head "Well Dr Bones told me something this morning and I am really worried about it. She told me that I have something wrong with my teeth and that I have a smaller bottom jaw then my top one and that I need braces" he says without letting in another breath edgewise.

I smile at Parker "Hey it's not that bad Parks" I begin "When I was a little boy, about your age, my mom took me to the orthodontist and I had to get a plate as well as some braces" I reply sympathising with the young boy. He just shakes his head and looks away from me.

I remembered that trip to the orthodontist clearly as though it was yesterday. I was worried all day about it and all of the boys in my class made fun of me saying that I'd have a mouth full of metal and other rude things like that. I ended up not being about to eat hard food for weeks after getting my plate. I knew Parker was going to be just fine because I am. See? Look at my teeth now, white and straight just like what all of the ladies go for.

"Hey Parker when is this appointment anyway?" I ask. I was hoping that it would be in few weeks time in order to give the boy a bit of a break from worrying about it. He would most likely forget about it by the time that it came around.

Parker shakes his head "It's today, in fifteen minutes, I was supposed to tell you but I put it off until now. Bones just sent me a text and it was a harsh a reminder to tell you so that you could take me" he gushes "I know that it's a bit awkward that you are taking me but Bones and were busy so you are supposably the next best thing"

I shake my head; alarm rushes over me "In fifteen minutes, Parker are you kidding me. We've been watching Wife Swap all day and you don't think to tell me this until fifteen minutes before I have to take you?" I cry.

Parker bounces from foot to foot awkwardly "Well…um…I didn't want to go so I thought that if I didn't mention it we wouldn't have to go and I wouldn't need to get braces" he replies.

I shake my head "Hey Parker that never works and even if you didn't tell me your step mom would get home from work tonight and probably kill both of us. Braces don't hurt you and I know about this, I've had braces and a plate myself Parker I just told you" I reply sympathetically.

Parker just nods "Okay I suppose Sweets" he says with a sigh before glancing over at the clock "Come on we've got ten minutes to get there. Bones left the address on a piece of paper on the table, we've gotta get going"

I nod "Go get your coat and I'll grab your sister. Meet me in the car in five minutes" I cry as I run after up the stairs in search of Parker's younger sister Christine Booth.

* * *

><p>Soon enough I had buckled Christine into her baby seat and Parker was sitting in the passenger seat. I jump into the car and pull my seat belt across my body. I click it into place and smile at Parker who was swinging his legs back and forth. "Hey don't worry about it, you'll be fine Parker" I begin as I turn on the ignition and reverse out of the driveway.<p>

"Where are we going Uncle Sweets?" Christine asks from the back seat where she was sitting.

I glance at her in the windscreen mirror and smile "Your brother just has to have a lady check his teeth and see how they look" I reply in the most simple of terms.

"Ah ha, I think Parker's teeth are nice but does this lady think so or is she mean and going to tell Parker his teeth look horrible?" the young girl asks worriedly.

I shake my head "No, no Christine they are nice ladies. I had a lady look at my teeth when I was Parker's age. She made them all straight and nice" I reply.

I hear Christine giggle to herself "I can't believe that you were Parker's age once, little Uncle Sweets" she laughs.

I just shake my head and look over at Parker who was still looking sad. His favourite song "Shake it Off" started playing but for the first time in history Parker remained silent. I lean over quickly and tap Parker on the thigh with my hand "Hey loosen up, you're gonna be fine" I whisper softly. Parker just smiles slightly and looks away.

* * *

><p>We walk into the Orthodontist. Christine was clinging tightly to my hand and Parker was walking close by. A blonde receptionist looks up at me with a smile on her face "So this is Parker Booth?" she questions.<p>

"Yeah his step mom booked him in for an appointment, he probably needs those dreaded braces" I laugh.

The receptionist smiles "So you're his dad?" she asks looking at me.

I shake my head "No, no I work with his dad and mom and I'm just the lowly babysitter" I laugh "But I pride myself on knowing the ups and downs in these kids lives"

"Great you sound like a lovely man, my babysitter spent all her babysitting time on the phone. I doubt that you do that to these two"

I just smile and look at the receptionist "Is there any paperwork that I need to do?" I ask.

"Yeah here just fill this out and pass it back to me" she replies as she grabs a sheet of paper off of the desk and passes it to me along with a blue pen.

I smile at her and go take a seat in one of the chairs beside the kids. Christine was playing with her Creeper toy and Parker was playing Amazing Thief, a glint of worry was still clearly visible in his eyes. I scan my eyes over the page and quickly fill out Parker's details before passing it back to the receptionist.

"Thanks" she says with a smile before placing it in a filing cabinet and typing something into her computer.

I sit back down and quickly pick up an issue of Marie Claire. I begin flicking and soon enough get lost and the dramas that occurred in the lives of "supposably" everyday American women.

"Parker Booth" cries a voice. I look up from the story I was reading about the dangers of Facebook and see a woman with long dark hair smiling a bright smile. Parker shifts about awkwardly in his seat before following the woman and me in to the surgery.

* * *

><p>"So hello Parker, I'm Dr Joanne Mortez" she begins smiling "I heard from your stepmom that you have a bit of an overbite so I'll be having a quick look"<p>

Parker looks at me, a pained expression in his eyes. I smile and give Parker a subtle thumb up. He was going to be fine he had to just stop making things worse then they were.

"So Parker, I've looked over your OPG that you got at the radiologist last week and all your teeth seem to be forming correctly. I can also see that all of your wisdom teeth are looking good. I don't know if your dentist has told you but wisdom teeth can cause crowding in your mouth and they are sometimes removed but it is too early for me to determine if you will have that problem" Dr Mortez begins.

Parker shakes his head "So do I need any braces?" he asks.

The Orthodontist shakes her head "Well I have to have a look at your teeth first to determine what is the best method to correct your overbite"

Parker nods and Dr Mortez lowers the chairs back after passing Parker a pair of black sunglasses to protect his eyes from the dental light. She pulls on some plastic gloves and begins fingering about in Parker's mouth.

"Okay Parker bite please, no on your back teeth" she begins "That looks good now bite with your front teeth and bottom teeth together, beautiful. Okay this is good. Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one"

She was listing off all of Parker's teeth and the nurse sitting in the corner was scribbling down numbers like a mad man. I watch as Parker kicks his feet about awkwardly, he was scared.

"Okay very good, you have very nice teeth but that overbite is a big issue" she begins trailing off.

Parker looks at the Orthodontist "So will I need braces soon then?"

"No, I think that the best thing for you to do is to get a plate put in. It will help improve the alignment of your teeth, it's the best thing for you to do while you are still growing"

I look at the Orthodontist "I had a plate when I was younger as well as braces will that be required for Parker as well?" I ask.

Joanne Mortez nods "Yes most likely he will be having braces afterwards but we'll have to wait and see"

"How long will I need this plate? I've seen my friend Max get a plate and it was disgusting and fluro yellow, will I need the same thing?" Parker appeared to be really full of questions today.

"Oh Parker don't worry there is many colours you can choose from, you will get to see a form that Catherine will print and it will talk all about plates and how they work. The plate will be required for a year but you can take it out during team sports when a mouth guard is required"

Dr Mortez looks over at me "Did you do any sports when you had a plate Dr Sweets?" she asks

I shake my head "I was more of a chess guy to admit the truth" I say with a smile.

Dr Mortez smiles "Well that means that it could have the best effect possible. Do you play team sports Parker?"

Parker shakes his head "Nah, I do play some sports at lunch break and stuff but nothing to write home about"

"Good that should be efficient for your plate then"

I smile at Parker. He was shifting about awkwardly and looking as though he was about to cry.

Dr Mortez smiles "Well I better get going but I'll leave you with Catherine to talk to you about what the plate does, I'll see you soon Parker" she says with a smile before leaving the room.

The red headed nurse smiles at us "So here is a print out all about plates and what they do" she begins "Look here I'll get this model and show you how the plate helps to improve your bite"

Parker, Christine and I watch as she gets a model of some teeth off of a shelf and puts in a plate.

"See Parker, it just clicks in like this" she demonstrates "It'll definitely take some getting used to but all kids get the hang of it soon enough"

Parker looks over at me "Did the plate hurt when you had it Sweets?" he asks.

I nod "Well yeah, for the first couple of weeks and then I was pretty much used to it"

The red headed nurse passes Parker a print out and waves "Well I guess I'll see you next time"

"Bye" Parker, Christine and I all say in unison before walking out of the surgery.

* * *

><p>I pay for Parker's appointment and the three of us begin our walk back to the car.<p>

"You did a good job in there" I begin "I'm rather proud and I think that you deserve a bit of a reward"

Parker glances up at me quizzically "What kind of reward?"

"Maybe something like an ice cream or a thick shake"

Christine smiles "Can I get one too?" she asks

I just lean over and hug the young girl "Of course you can, come on guys let's get going"

Parker smiles at me and begins running towards the car "I hope Fireball is on" he cries as the wind echoes his voice about.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Parker cries as he clicks his seat belt into place.<p>

I was still helping Christine do up her baby seat when I heard the Pitbull song blaring out of the speakers in full blast.

"Hey Parker turn it down!" I cry over the noise.

Parker adjusts the volume and sighs "Hey Sweets you wouldn't do a very good job at a concert, even grannies can put up wit some loud Pitbull" he mocks.

I just sigh and exchange a knowing glance with Christine, some people never learn.

* * *

><p>I hurry into the shopping mall, Christine was perched on my shoulders and Parker was running along beside us.<p>

We pull to a stop in front of the ice cream shop "Here we are you two, what type of ice cream do you guys want" I ask as I remove my wallet.

Parker and Christine peer nosily up at the menus in order to determine what flavour to have.

"Okay I want a chocolate thick shake" Parker requests

"An I want to have a soft serve, you know the ones with the clown faces on them" Christine adds.

I nod and walk up to the woman so she could take our orders.

Soon enough all three of us were walking out of the shops ice creams and thick shakes in hand.

Parker glances up at me "When I have a plate can I still eat ice cream?"

I nod "Yeah, well I did and I'm okay so I suppose you can as well"

Parker just smile "Great because I don't think I could ever survive one year without ice cream"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed. I had to go to the orthodontist the other day so that inspired me to write this. <em>

_Please Read and Review, feel free to PM me with any questions _

_Have a great day!_


End file.
